<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sky Under The Sea by cvndycvnt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344650">The Sky Under The Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvndycvnt/pseuds/cvndycvnt'>cvndycvnt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Ambiguous Age, Biting, Boypussy, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fairy Tale Parody, Fingerfucking, First Time, Forced Relationship, Forests, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Omegas wear dresses, Oral Sex, Red Riding Hood Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex, for fun, hes a little younger than canon, implied - Freeform, j just a little snsnnsns, just a little, little red!ciel, we love boypussy in this house, wolf!bastian, yes there is more boypussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvndycvnt/pseuds/cvndycvnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT.<br/><br/>MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS APPLY.<br/><br/><i> And oh my God, you'll never be as beautiful without me<br/>Beauty needs an animal to breathe<br/>And, baby, you'll be alright as long as I'm not<br/>So do that dance in the dark<br/>Sharpen your teeth and bite as hard as you want <i><br/>(“The Sky Under The Sea” - Pierce The Veil).<br/><br/>A Kuroshitsuji × Red Riding Hood, omegaverse AU.<br/>I’m feeling pretty proud of this one to be honest. ^^ I really enjoyed writing it. I hope everyone else enjoys it too.</i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sky Under The Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciel had never been more worried about his brother in his life.</p><p>Riel had been bed-ridden for over a month. At first, it was just a cough and a stuffy nose. Their parents treated it as a common cold that would soon pass, but nothing they’d done had helped. From there, Riel developed a slight fever that only rose. It rose to be *38.4°C. Ciel felt so helpless, seeing his brother suffer so much. He was the one in that position most often and he knew how terrible it was.</p><p>One day, his mother came to him, looking beyond exhausted. She asked him to travel to his grandfather’s house and retrieve him for medicine. She couldn’t go herself because she needed to take care of Riel. Vincent couldn’t go because he needed to work. If either of them were to be injured or perish, it would guarantee the demise of everyone else in the family. It was decided that Ciel would leave before the sun rose the next morning. They went to bed, praying that the heir would survive another night.</p><p>Morning came quickly. Riel was still breathing, and Ciel packed a small bag with his mother’s help. They packed the bag with a little less than a day’s worth of food, water, a spare change of clothes, a rain cloak, and a sharp hunting knife. Ciel dressed in his usual autumn attire, adding his water-proof boots and his mother’s red cloak for warmth. He was also given a walking stick which held another blade in the handle. </p><p>Rachel kissed her younger son’s forehead with watery eyes. “Be careful, Ciel. There are wolves out there. They’re so, <em> very </em> dangerous. They’ll hurt you.”</p><p>Ciel nodded, promising to be careful. After another kiss, a hug, and a somber goodbye, Ciel was sent on his way. The morning was rather dark. Grey clouds hung overhead, which dulled the little bit of beginning light. Wind made the falling temperatures even colder. Dull, dying leaves crunched under his boots as he briefly thought about the gloves he’d forgotten on the table in his room. But he couldn’t turn around, he needed to get to his grandfather as soon as possible. He sped up his pace.</p><p>The walk was largely uneventful. It was a bit unsettling, since Ciel had never gone out that far on his own, but he liked the quiet. Once daylight finally broke, Ciel let himself rest on a rock. He pulled out one of the three small sacks of food and ate the sweetened nuts and berries it contained. He drank a bit from his water canister. Then, he was on his way once again.</p><p>The peace of the woods, however, unfortunately did not last long. Shortly after resuming his walk, the loud snapping of a tree branch echoed off of the forest trees. Ciel froze in his place. The grip he had on the walking stick tightened. He looked around, but didn’t see anything suspicious - <em> at first </em>.</p><p>The more Ciel looked around, the more he saw a glimmer of glowing red through the trees. The next time he saw it, he stared directly at it, squinting his eyes to better see it. It took a minute, but he eventually saw it; behind a tree was a figure much taller than him, with red eyes, pale skin, and… <em> wolf ears </em>.</p><p>He decided then to run. Maybe he had a chance, since the wolf was so far away already. He ran as fast and as far as he could.</p><p>When Ciel finally stopped running, he collapsed on the trail. He tried desperately to catch his breath with little luck at first. His head was pounding. He looked around him frantically, searching for any sign of the wolf he’d seen. There was nothing. Everything was silent. The wind had stopped. Sighing in relief, he stood and turned around to resume walking.</p><p>And walk, he did - straight into the wolf.</p><p>Ciel yelped and fell back to the ground. The wolf-man’s large figure completely dwarfed his petit frame as he stood over him with a polite, sharp-toothed smile.</p><p>The wolf spoke with a rich voice like sweet honey, “Well, that wasn’t very nice.”</p><p>Ciel didn’t answer him. He was too afraid. The only thing he could do was stare up at the man, frozen in fear.</p><p>The man tilted his head. “What’s a little omega like you doing out here all alone?”</p><p>“H-How do you-?”</p><p>“<em> I can smell you </em> . I smelled you from behind that tree back there. You smell absolutely <em> divine </em>.”</p><p>“Please don’t hurt me,” Ciel pleaded. He wanted to cry.</p><p>“Now, why are you suggesting I would do such a thing?” The wolf crouched down in front of Ciel’s shaking figure. “What’s your name?”</p><p>Ciel glared slightly. “Why do you want to know?”</p><p>The wolf chuckled, “I want a <em> friend </em>. Let’s retry that. My name is Sebastian, and you are…?”</p><p>“My mother told me to stay away from wolves.”</p><p>“Oh, <em> your mother </em> ? I don’t like <em> your mother </em>, Ciel. She doesn’t treat you like she should. Wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>Ciel stared at the wolf in complete shock. How did Sebastian know his name? And if he knew his name, why did he ask for his name? And where did he hear it from? Had Sebastian been stalking him? For how long? And <em> why </em>? What was so interesting about him? What did Sebastian want to do with him? Dozens of questions ran through the boy’s mind. He stayed silent as Sebastian observed his perplexed expression. The wolf then gave him a pitied look.</p><p>“You’re sad, aren’t you, angel?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>The boy’s lip trembled, eyes watering. The wolf’s frown deepened. Ciel let Sebastian pull him into a hug, wrapping his arms around the other in return and clinging onto him. Sebastian rocked him while he cried. Ciel didn’t know how much he had bottled up.</p><p>Eventually, he stopped crying. The clouds were thinner, but they still covered the sun. Sebastian sat the boy in his lap before reaching into the bag and taking out a second sack of food and the water canister. Ciel let the wolf feed him. He was so tired. </p><p>When he finished eating, Ciel looked up at Sebastian. The man smiled softly back down at him. His large hands slid over Ciel’s skirts down to his rosy knees, rubbing them in a comforting manner. Who knew a monster could be so gentle and kind?</p><p>“I could take care of you, if you’d want me to,” Sebastian spoke softly. “I could give you anything you wished for. Dresses of silk, the finest of foods, the most entertaining books - anything you should desire. You wouldn’t be lonely anymore. You wouldn’t have to worry about your brother or the rest of your family anymore. I’d take care of everything.”</p><p>It sounded tempting. Too good to be true. Ciel hesitated before asking, “What’s the catch?”</p><p>Sebastian smirked. “Clever boy. The catch that you will be my mate. I will knot and claim you, and I will tend to you as a husband does.”</p><p>Ciel looked in his lap. Not even a day ago, he didn’t know of this wolf-man’s existence. He felt scared by him. They didn’t know each other. He would be knotted, though he hadn’t even had his first heat yet. But… Sebastian would make all of his dreams come true. All of them, just by them being mated. Was it worth it? Was it worth throwing his entire life away for this one man?</p><p>Ciel leaned his head against Sebastian’s chest as he continued to think. Fiddled with his skirts. He asked where they would go, and Sebastian said they would go to his cave where he lived. It would be nicer than it sounded, according to Sebastian. Ciel continued to think.</p><p>Ciel eventually made up his mind. Quietly, he said, “I’ll do it.”</p><p>Sebastian smiled and gathered Ciel in his arms. He slung the tiny bag over his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll get your blankets and such tomorrow,” Sebastian promised. </p><p>Ciel nodded and let himself be carried into the woods. He could barely comprehend what he’d just done. He promised himself and his life to this wolf. His life would never be the same. But he hoped for the best. That’s all he could do by then. It was too late for anything else.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ciel didn’t notice that he had fallen asleep. When he woke up, he was in an unfamiliar, candle-lit room. The air was rather cold. The ceiling was made of marble, and was round. A circular door, like one he’d imagined in a fairytale, rested to the side of him a bit above the ground. The floor was soft rug, with the exception of the floor near the entrance, which was a red-tinted polished wood. There were bookshelves, paper, drawing supplies, and many music boxes. Near one of the bookshelves was a cut-out closet that had what seemed to be Lolita-style clothing.</p><p>The circular bed he was in had been placed in a hole in the ground. It was made of the softest material he’d ever felt; he didn’t even know the name of it. His blankets were laid over and around him, as well as many stuffed animals. In his arms was his beloved Bitter Rabbit.</p><p>He sat up. Ciel found that he was no longer in his warm skirts and cloak. Instead, he was in a soft cream-coloured nightgown. The sleeves were puffed, and the ends of the sleeves had sapphires for buttons. It ended just under his knees and was ruffled at the bottom with dark blue trimmings. To match were socks of the same colour that rose just above his ankles and folded over. The folded over part was also dark blue.</p><p>Ciel stared at his new clothing and room in amazement. He would have never been able to afford anything like it. Did Sebastian make everything here? How did he do it? Especially the ceiling and walls? They seemed to be hand carved into… whatever he was in… </p><p>Suddenly, the door opened. There was Sebastian with a tray, a silver top covering what was inside, as well as a small black sack. He stepped inside and placed the tray beside the bed, then the sack next to it.</p><p>Sebastian smiled and greeted him, “Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Yes… Morning? Did I sleep that long?” Ciel asked.</p><p>“Well, no. But it may as well be morning to you. Time will not matter anymore.”</p><p>“Ah. Alright…”</p><p>Sebastian took off his shoes before cautiously joining the boy in bed. He laid down beside him. Ciel stared at him before laying down as well, not flinching when Sebastian wrapped an arm around him. They didn’t speak a word; their eyes said everything for them. Wanting, wondering, asking, observing.</p><p>The wolf’s hands began to wander around his body. Under his new clothes, those hands felt around every inch of him. It was odd at first, but Ciel found it to be pleasant in an odd way. Almost in an exciting way. He couldn’t tell; he’d never felt this way before.</p><p>Gradually, the wolf slid the night gown off of the boy before resting between his legs, held up by his elbows that sat on either side of the boy. Ciel found that the wolf had, along with the dress, changed him into shiny white panties with a little blue on the front. He blushed at the fact. Sebastian smirked, hand trailing down to the boy’s soft, warm mound. It was incredibly tempting to the wolf. <em> Too </em> tempting.</p><p>Sebastian eagerly slid the panties off the boy, met with a delicious looking slit and the sweetest pheromones. He groaned. The sound made Ciel’s blush deepen. The boy suddenly felt small, submissive under such a large alpha. It occurred to him that the wolf’s scent had strengthened in response to smelling him more clearly.</p><p>A most pleasurable sense snapped Ciel out of his mind. He moaned softly, feeling Sebastian’s lips wrap around his sensitive nub. His fingers tangled themselves in inky black locks. He pushed his hips forward as Sebastian’s tongue parted his folds, traveling up to the bundle of nerves where he sucked a few times. Ciel’s moans sounded absolutely delectable to the wolf.</p><p>The wolf’s tongue then delved into Ciel’s little rose. He lapped at his walls, drinking up the sweet juices his omega cunt produced. Said omega squirmed and whined. His legs shook because of the sensation. He could feel a knot forming in his stomach.</p><p>However, before that knot could be undone, Sebastian stopped. Ciel whined, this time in displeasure, making the wolf chuckle. “Don’t worry, darling. We have plenty of time.”</p><p>Before Ciel could respond, Sebastian carefully slid his middle finger into the boy. It made him gasp, the feeling unusual and a bit uncomfortable. Sebastian kissed his lips softly in a comforting gesture. He took deep breaths, slowly getting used to the feeling. Sebastian continued to pepper kisses over his face as he added a second finger and began to scissor them. He curled them in and out, pumping them. Ciel jolted when Sebastian hit his sweet spot. There were stars in his eyes, and Sebastian smirked. A third finger was added.</p><p>Soon, Ciel was adequately stretched, and it was time they would be mated. Sebastian discarded his only clothing in seconds before positioning his hardened cock at Ciel’s dripping wet entrance. He spread the boy’s lower lips and pushed into that tight, velvet heat. The wolf groaned at the pure heaven encasing his length; he was right to pick a young one, and someone so beautiful.</p><p>Ciel breathed quickly, deeply. His heart beat rapidly. The wolf's cock felt much different compared to three fingers, though not especially unpleasant. It didn’t take long for him to get used to the feeling. He could feel himself dripping, leaking onto the sheets. He slid his hands up to the wolf’s shoulders.</p><p>Sebastian pulled back slowly, then gently thrusted back in. Just to test the waters. Ciel’s head fell back against satin pillows. Sebastian kept thrusting, moaning lowly. He licked and nipped at the boy’s ear lobe, growling. He did the same to the rest of Ciel’s skin as his lips travelled down his neck to his slightly protruding collar bones. The little omega under him offered up his neck to him, moaning loudly. The wolf immediately bit down into his claiming spot, sinking sharp teeth into porcelain skin. He lapped up all the blood. Ciel gasped. His eyes rolled back into his head as he arched his back, his walls squeezing around the wolf’s member, hands clenching the blankets. He came hard and felt some leak onto the sheets. Sebastian wasn’t far behind him. The wolf sheathed his cock to the hilt and spilled directly inside the boy’s womb. Ciel cried out. The feeling of being filled was pleasant.</p><p>The man remained inside of him while they waited for his knot to go down. They kissed, fingers entangling together, the feeling of bliss washing over them. It took a bit for the wolf’s knot to go down. When it finally did, Sebastian pulled out and flipped the omega onto his hands and knees. He pushed his head down to the mattress while pulling his ass up further. Rubbed his cock bewteen those pretty lips.</p><p>Without warning, Sebastian pushed into Ciel’s slit again. Ciel moaned. Tears pricked the boy’s pretty blue eyes. It felt so good that it hurt. The wolf soon began to pound into him again, this time at a faster pace than last. Squelching noises, the slapping of skin, and a symphony of moans from the pair bounced off of the walls. Their orgasms came faster this time. Sebastian knotted him again.</p><p>And they kept going. Sebastian knotted and bit the boy until they were both completely spent. Ciel could barely move, but he didn’t mind; he was in a world of pleasure. After Sebastian knotted the omega - <em> his </em> omega - for the final time that night, he crashed beside the small figure. He pulled the boy into his arms and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Ciel wasn’t too far behind his alpha. He quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face. He was glad he had accepted the offer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*38.4°C = 101.12° F.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>